False Rays of Light
by crystangel03
Summary: Jason, now married to Nicky is thrust into yet another mission under special request from Landy. He's too look out for Irina Neski who plans on breaking his marriage as revenge for her parent's deaths. Sequel to Recurring Dreams. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Bourne Identity/Supremacy"

Summary: Jason & Nicky are now married, living a peaceful life together until the CIA, under special request from Landy, enlists Jason to help them on one, final mission that involves looking out for Irina Neski, with a mission of her own. Now, as Jason sets out to fulfill his task, his once peaceful life becomes hectic as he tries to save his life and relationship with Nicky while Irina looks to revenge her parent's death but unintentionally falls for their murderer. Set on destroying him, she tries to seduce him. Now Jason is being torn apart. With a mission to fulfill, marriage to save and resisting the young girl he must look out for, where will it all lead?

* * *

Prologue

* * *

In the still of night, Jason Bourne laid in bed, the cool breeze sending chills throughout his body. He shivered on reflex as he pulled the covers up to shield himself but mainly to shield _her_ from the cold. Nicky was lying on her side, facing him, her beautiful eyes closed and her chest heaving rhythmically while she slept. 

The window was open to let the moon's light in as she had requested since the first night. They had brought a house somewhere over a year ago. It had been almost two years now since they had moved out of Cronin's and it didn't seem long at all. Although Cronin had insisted they stay longer, they didn't want to impose and so chose to stay until they had found a place of their own.

They had decided to move out of state, somewhere far from the events that had so drastically changed their lives. Although California and Florida were two pleasant, possible options, they chose instead to go for Texas. Why? The city life had obviously worn them out, and they wanted a site where they could keep to their own but not far from the evolving industrialization of course.

Nicky stirred in her sleep which caused a string of hair to fall over her face, covering her side. He tucked it behind her ear and smiled to himself. She was so peaceful and innocent that sometimes he found it difficult to believe that she had ended up with him. They had been complete opposites but had somehow managed to find a way to pull through. Their differences mattered not any longer because they managed to see past that and come to understand each other. That was how it all began and it was because of it that they found themselves here, now.

In a way, they had been the right person for each other. Nicky had failed to miss out on love due to her focusing on her work. The only time available for her to squeeze in a date or so, it never worked out or so she had mentioned. As for him, it was more than obvious why things had gone the way they had with him. Mission after mission and like her, his priority was always his job. The only other time he had decided to get together with someone, she had been killed.

Marie...her name sounded so strange to him now. Although a part of him still missed her, the other part of him wanted to let go, leave it all behind as a good memory or better yet a realistic dream from long ago. It was less painful to him that way. Thinking about her meant he thought back on the past which was something they had decided to leave behind for the better. It was over now. The running and hiding had come to an end long ago.

He pulled back, getting off the bed, he made his way to the window. Outside, the trees swayed, the leaves rustling in the wind. He could hear crickets chirping softly below. A few yards away, the moon reflected itself on the calm lake below.

The house who was chosen by Nicky herself was situated a few yards from the local lake. It wasn't private property but it was near enough for them to enjoy. It was a two story house that resembled Cronin's in many ways with three bedrooms located on the top floor, and two bathrooms, one on each floor. As for decorations, Nicky once more had taken care of it all. Mostly white or ivory, she had thrown in a couple of earth colors as well.

She had been so excited that day and every morning he waked up to find her there, he felt the same thing she felt then. They had of course kept in close contact with both Cronin and Landy but they avoided talk about the CIA and it's works. It was sort of a silent treaty, a pact of some form that they had never settled but knew was not to be messed with.

Nicky had chosen instead to become a clinical psychologist. Having to work for the CIA in dealing with assassins, making sure everything was right, she had studied that science and was well educated to work in such field. It was a job that paid well and although Landy insisted on one or two occasions that she returned to work for them, assuring her that everything would be different now, Nicky declined once more. She was happy with the way her life was going at the moment and didn't want it to change as did Jason.

As for him, he was now surprisingly in the shipping business as his alias, Michael Kane was. Although not much exciting, he had to admit that it was a nice change from the kind of work he did before. At least with this, he was kept home, with his beautiful wife.

His wife. He had married Nicky a couple of months after the events. It was a small wedding, not many guests he might add. Cronin and Landy of course had been present, along with a couple of more closer friends, mainly Nicky's colleagues from the CIA who remained uncorrupted. He wasn't much fond of celebrations nor noisy gatherings and although he would have acceded to deal with any on that day, he was grateful he didn't. Small wedding but a big day and grand step in their lives.

Now, he was standing a couple of feet from her and he smiled at the mere thought of his life turning out better than he had hoped it to be. He was right where he wanted to be with the only person he would want to share it all with.

He heard the bed creak presumably from Nicky having stirred. A moment later, he heard her soft voice carried throughout the room towards him.

"Jason..."

He turned around to see her propped up on her elbows, squinting to see better. Her hair was slightly disheveled, but she paid no attention to it as she straightened out her usual pajamas that consisted of the cami and pants set the night they first shared an intimate moment back at Cronin's house.

"What's wrong?" she asked slightly louder than before.

"I was just enjoying the scenery." he replied, smiling.

She merely gazed back at him for a moment before she too smiled back. She nodded for him to get back to bed and he acceded after he glanced one last time to the soothing scene outside. He got in bed, as Nicky snuggled close to him. He took her in his arms, embracing the woman he had as wife. Perfect...that was what his life was. With that thought in mind, he let himself be overcome with sleep, without the slightest idea that everything was soon about to change.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this was the prologue for the sequel to "Recurring Dreams" At first I thought about keeping the original title and just adding 2 to indicate the sequel but I decided against it.

Now I know I said I wouldn't start this until later but I felt the need to write it out for many reasons. One; I would start it and it would motivate me to finish it, two; you all would have something to look foward to, and three; I wouldn't forget, as strange as it sounds, it's true, I would probably lose the idea of where this will go.

Although there's not much here, I hope you enjoy it and as always, please do review! Oh and I want to thank all of you who reviewed "Recurring Dreams" You all made my day! So...just let me know how it sounds so far. I'm actually thinking about a third fic! lol kidding!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

It was midday and they were heading to the park as had become their routine. Although they tried to be spontaneous, they couldn't help but fall into the usual functions of their every day life. It had gotten to this. Working like normal people during the week and coming home to a loving wife who was just as eager to spend time with him and willing to listen to how his day went. His weekends however, went by a little different of which he was glad.

Their weekends would normally start off with staying in on their Friday night, watching movies whether rented or by cable while snacking. Afterwards they would go to bed, sometimes skipping dinner being full from the snacks and all. Saturday morning would be the day they spent doing whatever they pleased, pretty much like Sundays. Although they would tend to wake up late and usually eat out for dinner, leaving them to return home to a romantic and passionate night. Sundays, like today, they would head to the park, take a stroll, go out shopping if necessary since Nicky was not personally passionate about it and just spend their days outdoors.

This weekend had not been any different and this Sunday was not either. He had already in mind to enjoy the scenery, everything around him. He had not taken life for granted after the past year's events nor any of that belonged to his past life but the feeling of fear had somehow diminished. It had not completely faded away but he had managed to move it further back in his head, away from the present on which he strive to make the best of. Nicky was no different. She too had not forgotten but she was far more emotional and prone to feel sensitive about the subject and therefore they did not speak of it.

The day so far was starting off good. With the sun shinning down on them, everything seemed to be going by perfect. They were wandering through the park with people scattered everywhere. Kids were running around laughing and playing. Adults were congregated, talking and laughing as well. Some were walking their dogs and couples walked by hand in hand oblivious to the world around them. Upon seeing this, he wrapped his arm around Nicky's waist as she automatically rested her head in his shoulder.

With a smile on both their faces, they came upon the creek that served as a division between the park and small part of some woods. To him, this was definitely the best part of the park because the sight of the calm waters served as a means of soothing him, especially when he was with her. Everything was always perfect with her. He settled down a few feet from the creek, as Nicky did the same, sitting down before him, leaning back on him to rest.

To anyone who didn't know them, anyone who happened to walk by at the moment or at any time whatsoever at any moment of their life; the idea of them in hiding and constantly running to save their lives was absurd. It was difficult to believe that little over a year ago, their lives were so much different. Although everything they lived was dreadful, he knew that had it not been for it, they would most likely not be where they are today. Somewhere deep inside him, he thanked those terrible events for leading up to that day although he would never openly admit it.

They remained at the park for the rest of the day, only retreating in the afternoon to go grocery shopping and heading back home. Although the day had extremely well, it had gone by much too fast for his liking, as always. Days at work went by painfully slow while the days he had to spend with his wife, Nicky, went by fast, almost mockingly.

"So...why are you so serious?"

Being caught completely off guard, Jason turned to face Nicky who was setting down a pair of bags down. They had just gotten home and he realized then that he had been quite the whole time back.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"About? Is something wrong?" Nicky asked concerned.

"No, everything is fine it's just...I was just thinking about me and you-us and how lucky I was to have you." he finished slightly above a whisper.

He strode over to her and put his arms around her waist once more, placing a small peck on her head and taking in her scent. They had been out all afternoon and although he was pretty much covered in sweat and he was sure she was too, her sweet aroma lingered yet on her body. It was as though she was made to perfection, at least to his perfection.

He pulled her hair aside and kissed her on her creamy, soft neck. She shuddered at the sudden contact and he smiled at that. Having the power to produce any effect on her so long it wasn't sadness, was pleasurable. He continued his actions, kissing her delicately on her face as if she'd been hurt. She giggled as he did, keeping still.

"Aren't you affectionate today..." she said lightheartedly.

She turned around to face him without leaving his embrace. She looked up to meet his eyes and for a second or two he could have sworn he saw a twinge of sadness. However, as quickly as it came it left, leaving nothing but pure joy in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Jason are you...happy?" she asked him suddenly in her soft voice.

He merely gazed back at her. What did she mean by that? There had only been one time that he felt truly happy in his life but that part was done and over with. Now was the time that he felt brought him pure joy. His life had gone from tragic to great and she was questioning it? Had he given her reason to believe otherwise?

"Of course I am...why do you ask?" he responded softly.

She simply nodded to forget about it, giving him one of her sweetest smiles. Although he knew there was a reason behind the question, he simply let it go, not wanting to push it and upset her. After a soft, quick kiss, they set to put the groceries away, each retreating to their own thoughts of which were significantly similar. _Why did they have the feeling that something was about to change?_

* * *

A/N: Okay, first off, I apologize for updating so late and for it being so short. There were some stuff going on that just cut off my inspiration to continue writing but it isn't fair to you so I decided to at least put this up. It may suck but isn't it at least better than nothing? Kind of gives you and idea of Jason and Nicky's life.

I really do hope that I can update sooner now and I'm working on the next chapter right now just in case you're wondering. I am trying so hard to bring myself to writing as before like I did with the first part.

As of course, thank you all who review, it is because of you and those who read this that I continue on with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight peered through the opened window blinding the barely waking Jason momentarily. He blinked a few times before his sight came into focus. He glanced at his side to find Nicky was not there. Glancing towards the clock on the nightstand now, it read, 7:35. Cursing silently, he threw the covers away, heading straight to the bathroom to take a shower. He had overslept and would be late if he didn't hurry. 

A few minutes later, he stepped out, changing fast in one of the usual suits he would normally wear and headed downstairs. He heard some clattering in the kitchen as he made his way to it. Nicky was in the process of serving him breakfast when he entered and she merely stared at him with a look of confusion.

"Do you have a meeting..." she said inquisitively.

He returned the look, as he noticed she was still in her nightclothes which he found strange, she was usually ready for work by then.

"Work...aren't you going? It is Monday right?" he asked confused.

"Yeah...it's Labor Day..." she replied with a smile.

He thought about it a minute. Of course! He had forgotten about it. There was still some things he had to get used to, and not working on holidays was one of them. Everything was so different now. Holidays, and other such events were never really things he paid attention to before.

"Breakfast?" Nicky asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah..." he replied softly in a dreamlike state.

Minutes later, after they had eaten and Jason had gone to change into something more comfortable, they were sitting in the living room talking when the doorbell rung, followed by a knock. Giving it not much thought, thinking it was perhaps a neighbor who needed help with something, as they had grown accustomed to come to him, he got up to answer it.

Smiling at what their conversation consisted of, he opened the door to reveal two men in suits on the other side, their features set in a serious expression. One of them standing behind the other as if to watch his back.

Jason felt his insides turn as he noticed them. Although they could be salesman, he seriously doubted it was so. They had a much darker aura than the normal businessman. He heard footsteps not far and as he looked beyond the two at his doorstep, he noticed a black, Lincoln MKZ and Town Car parked in his driveway and on the street and a man he recognized right away, walking towards him.

He felt a mix of emotions inside. Although he was glad to see the person who had formerly helped him and Nicky, he knew that his presence at the time had nothing to do with checking up on them. If he had traveled down from New York with a couple of the CIA agents, which he was sure they were, he definitely brought no good news.

"Who is it?" Nicky called out from behind.

As Cronin spotted Jason standing at the doorway, he smiled and waved. Jason merely nodded his way in recognition and although he tried, he couldn't help but feel dread for the conversation he was sure was to come. Moments later, Cronin was standing before Jason, wiping his feet in the doormat. Once satisfied, he glanced up to meet Jason's eyes and giving him a knowing look, he proceeded to properly greet him.

"Jason..."

Nicky had called out to him once more and hearing no response, she stood and made her way to the door and was surprised to see Cronin staring back at her.

"Cronin!" she cried out excitedly.

"Nicky! It's good to see you!" he responded, walking towards her as Jason stepped aside.

He pulled her into a hug both smiling at seeing the other. Colleagues for some time and friends perhaps for the same amount of time, they were glad that the other was doing good.

"Come in." she added, stepping aside as well to let him in.

He did as Nicky instructed. Jason too had stepped back in but had gone silent, apparently Nicky did not understand the nature of his visit. She was about to close the door when she noticed the two men standing outside.

"Are they coming in or..."

"Uh-no. They're..." he trailed off, giving them a look that Nicky failed to notice, being too busy observing the men.

"Sir! Ma'am, we'll wait right here." he said, addressing himself to Nicky.

They turned their backs on them and Nicky simply nodded as she shut the door. She offered Cronin to take a seat and as he did, she offered him a drink but he declined.

"No thank you, I won't take long..." he had responded, his final words spoken in a lower tone.

Both Jason and Nicky took seat and waited for Cronin to speak. He looked tired, with a lined face and bags under his eyes. The CIA had obviously worn him out. He turned to look at Nicky who judging from the sympathetic look she was giving him, understood that she too noticed.

They must have sat in silence for at least a good five minutes before sighing, Cronin decided to be the first to speak.

"Jason, Nicky, as you may have realized, the reason to why I came here has to do with CIA affairs. I know that is not what you want to hear but please, just hear me out first before you come to any conclusions." he said in a stressful tone.

"I don't even know where-how to start but...You see, when-you do remember the Neski's do you not?"

Jason's face went rigid as did his whole body. Did he remember the Neski's? Of course he did! How could he ever forget the family he tore apart because of a stupid mission? Although he had gone to apologize for his actions to the Neski's daughter, he couldn't help but continue to feel guilt. He supposed he would never get over it.

At the sight of Jason stiffen at the mention of the Neskis', he needed not an answer. It was obvious by his expressions that Jason did remember them quite well. A painful memory he was sure, especially for someone who was trying to start over but his job was to inform them of the current task back at the CIA and hope for the best.

"Well, although Neski was a good man, the people he worked with were not exactly of his good natured. Being a politician, there were many who did not agree with his views and therefore wanted him out the scene. After his mur-afterwards, everything on Neski appeared to be over with but we were wrong."

He paused, glancing from Nicky to Jason before he continued.

" Apparently, he left his daughter, Irina, a bank account in case...something went wrong. In that bank account however, he left some files that incriminated others, evidence. The good and bad thing about it is, she's the only one that has access to the bank, and well the bad is she's being targeted."

He glanced around the room then. It seemed as though he was trying to avoid the point of the whole conversation. As far as Jason could tell, it wouldn't end well. He turned his attention back to Jason and Nicky before clearing his throat and continuing trying to sound casual.

"She's of age now, living on her own...nice kid-young woman." he corrected himself.

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with us?" Jason asked, tired of playing mind games.

Cronin sighed once more which confirmed Jason's suspicions of him wanting to avoid the point of him telling them what was supposed to be confidential.

"Look, I wished I didn't have to tell you this but the CIA, well mainly on Landy's orders, sent me here to talk to you. Irina is being targeted by criminals, some of who we know and others we don't. She's in danger and...well, the fact is that you have the skill to uncover schemes and such that..."

"-No!" Jason interrupted in a soft, strong voice.

He knew what they were trying to do. Although Cronin had not finished, Jason could figure what the CIA intended for him to do. _Didn't they understand?_ _He was trying to live a normal life now._ _How could he if they continually kept involving him in their operations?_

"Jason..." Cronin said softly.

"Cronin, I'm starting to get my life together and you want me-"

"-Jason what's going on?" Nicky interrupted confused.

"This will be the last time you-" Cronin tried to assure him.

"-to go back?"

"What?"

It had gotten out of control. Jason was angered at the thought of them expecting him to return. Cronin was not delighted at having been given the job of discussing Jason's return to the CIA even if it was for one final mission.

"Look, normally I would object to this as well. I understand how you feel, but seeing it from Landy's point of view, I also understand why she choose you. You're the best there is Jason and the CIA-_we_ need you now more than ever."

He hesitated before continuing. Cronin knew that it would not be easy to convince Jason but he had to try anyway, for the sake of not only Irina's but the CIA as well.

"Things could get out of control if we don't act prudently and soon. Do it for _her_...she's gone through a lot, she doesn't need more. You're the only one that can protect her. You're the only one fit for this job."

Cronin could tell that Jason was struggling to make a decision. Whatever he chose, they both knew he could not back out later. It wasn't how it worked, at least not in this kind of business. If Landy's suspicions were correct, Jason felt guilty, in debt with Irina for having taken her parent's lives so early in her childhood. He knew this tragedy could work in favor of the CIA. Finally, after what seemed forever to Cronin, Jason spoke very softly but firmly.

"When do you want me to start?"

* * *

A/N: I am so so sorry for not updating sooner but it will be more difficult for me to do so now since I'm working. Also it didn't help that I had writer's block. Hopefully it works well. I feel like it's really soon but I just want to get into the plot which I expect will make it easier to write. As usual, I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for those who reviewed the last chapters. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

He had promised-**no** _sworn _not only to Nicky, but to himself that he would never return to the CIA no matter what, and yet, here he was, sitting across Landy and Cronin waiting for Irina to make her appearance. _He_, Jason Bourne, was indeed nervous. It had been well over a year since he last had seen her and what about her? What would her reaction be? Last time he had gone looking for her to apologize. Everything happened so fast that he knew that it had all come as a shock to her and too much to take in at the time that there was no way for her to act at the moment. What about now? She had time to think, she had time to come to terms with her feelings and was now fully aware of the situation. How would she react now? Now that she was in the hands of her parent's murderer?

He scoffed. Here he was, nervous upon her arrival when all this time he had failed to realize that the most affected person in this situation had been and still was _her_. She could have secretly brought a gun or some form of weapon to get rid of him as a way of revenge, although the odds of that were highly improbable. She could try to kill him with her bare hands, strangle him to death or find some other forms of carrying out her revenge. The possibilities were endless!

He smiled inwardly. Nicky had in no doubt, rubbed off on him. Nicky always thought everything in a most exaggerating form. Then again, after everything they had experienced, maybe it wasn't so exaggerating. Nicky was just very...cautious. That was it, as was him. Running and hiding from the CIA had thought you to be.

A door creaked, followed by some light footsteps, alerting the occupants of the room that they were no longer alone. He noticed Landy offer a smile and Cronin give a slight nod. He had his back towards the door and he didn't know whether to turn or to stay in the same position. However, his thoughts quickly faded as he heard the door close and saw Landy extending her arm, motioning to sit down. Shuffling, then a chair being pulled back and lastly, someone clearing their throat very softly.

There was silence in the room for what seemed an eternity to Jason. No one said anything but merely looked around, expecting the other to break the ice. Finally, Jason could no longer take it and turned to face her only to be met by a pair of brown eyes staring back at him. He was taken by surprise. He hadn't expected to have her looking over at him. Truthfully, he had believed that she would be shy, scared, nervous, unable to even glance at him, a total wreck but that was not her. She was indeed stiff, and he could tell her pulse had quicken, but the look in her brown eyes could not be deciphered.

It was then that someone cleared their throat and then they spoke, breaking the tension or at least some of it.

"Jason, this is Irina Neski." she said softly, pausing before she continued. "Irina, this..is Jason Bourne." Landy spoke once more in that same tone.

"Yes, we had met before." she spoke, softly but firmly.

At that, both Landy and Cronin exchanged confused looks. Apparently the CIA had not been aware that he had gone to meet her before. _Well, that's a first._

By Landy's inquisitive expression he could tell she wanted to know more but before saying anything, she merely shook it off and proceeded.

"Well, as we all here present are aware of the situation at hand, I believe the best thing to do now is to carry out with the plan. There is no time to lose and we must act quickly in order to stay on top of them."

There was no need to ask who "them" were. Everyone was well aware that it was the 'terrorists' as Jason had come to refer to them, that were threatening Irina. Although no one spoke a word, it was made clear that everyone agreed.

"Good...now that that's settled, I leave you to it. Of course, we will maintain contact, we must all be informed of new developments and make sure everything is going according to plan." Landy stated in that same tone she used when she meant business.

She gathered her files and made her way to Irina. She let out a sigh and placing her hand on Irina's shoulder, she looked her fixedly in the eye before she assured her that "everything would be okay." Irina merely nodded softly, not too convinced. Landy smiled back before she turned, glancing towards Jason and heading out the door followed by Cronin as usual.

They were now alone in the small room, Irina's quick breathing about the only thing that could be heard. They both stood still as if hoping that in doing so the other would simply disappear. He didn't know what to do. Should he strike up a conversation? Should he simply ask or order her to follow him to her new destination?

Unsure of what to do, he simply gazed at her. She looked the same since he last had seen her. The same blond hair, brown eyes, pale skin, slender figure, and that fragile look of hers that made his guilt return. For some reason he kept on thinking that it was the fact that she had grown up without her parents the reason to her vulnerability. Even more difficult yet was the fact that it had been him who took them away and deprived her of so many things.

Irina stood still a few feet from her parent's murderer. It was difficult for her to do so but not as difficult as everyone thought it would be. Surely enough, if she had been the girl they thought her to be, she would no doubt had broke down once she entered that room, screamed in rage, thrown herself at him, hoping to inflict some of the much damage he had inflicted on her. However, that was not her. It did hurt, it was difficult, it did required strength, but growing up without her parents had helped her deal with many of those factors. It had helped to make her stronger, braver, and cautious.

However, that day, a little over a year ago when she learned the real truth to her parents death's...she broke down, later after he left. She had felt so many emotions at once that it had been much difficult for her that time. She felt relieved and happy to know that it had not been her mother who had ended both of their lives and left her to herself, but sad, and angered that they had their lives taken away. Not only that but that that same man had shown up at her house, years later to confess the truth. Whether it was a relief, it still pained her and she had felt angered at herself for letting him escape. For not having acted sooner and avenged her parent's deaths, and yet, here he was, standing a few feet away and all she could do was stand still.

She wasn't entirely sure that she could grow to trust this man although something deep inside her told her otherwise. He had gone looking for her to apologize, well to tell her the truth. He must have imagined how difficult it had been to grow up thinking your mother killed your father and then committed suicide. He had done something brave in having to go look for her and that had to count as something didn't it? It was all too confusing and her head was beginning to hurt. She felt herself become dizzy instantly, and she reached down towards the table to steady herself.

Jason had been studying the young woman before him when he noticed her reach out to keep herself from collapsing. Instantly he reached out to support her on reflex but just as their skin came into contact, she immediately pulled away and he followed suit. Her eyes had shot open and she was caressing her arm as if he had burned her. She had a panicked expression that clearly stated he had done wrong. He supposed he could be angered at her reaction but he wasn't. He understood her perfectly. In her eyes, he was still not trustworthy and it seemed that it would stay that way for some time. It was completely fine with him, so long as it didn't get in the way with his mission.

She seemed to open her mouth to say something but could find no words. Instead, he spoke before they lost time, it was already late and he had still to take her to her new place, allow her to familiarize herself with it and rest.

"Irina...is it okay if I refer to you that way?" he asked before he continued.

It could be a silly thing to ask but perhaps the girl could feel uncomfortable and he had no intention of making her so. Perhaps she would prefer if he referred to her in a most formal way.

She seemed taken aback at first before she nodded softly.

"Okay, well you can call me Jason...or Bourne, it doesn't matter." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"We should go, we still need you to get settled."

He didn't need to say anymore. She knew he meant for her to follow him which she did, a couple of steps behind him but still trailing behind. They did not fail to attract the attention of every man and women in the CIA as they made their way out. He was still known for being the best, whether as agent or assassin it did not matter. Most of the people present feared him and then there were those who were intrigued by the situation. He was to look after the girl who's parent's he murdered years ago. It all seemed too incredible but it was real. He had screwed up before and he would not do it again.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry I took so long to update but I really could not find time to work on this or any of my fics. Anyway, although it may take time before I update, I can say that I do not plan on abandoning any of my fics. I plan on finishing them all, hopefully soon. Well, I really hope you like this chapter and hope you review. Of course, thank you to those who did review before. This went out to you all! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

He made his way to the parking lot and to his black Chrysler 300. He was probably going to have to be changing cars now that he had taken up this mission. Actually, he was probably going to have to change many things if they were supposed to go unnoticed and that included her as well. At the thought of the young woman he was supposed to look after, he glanced over his shoulder to see Irina following at a safe distance but still close behind.

He didn't expect her to want to walk side by side or be near him but he knew that for the sake of this mission, that would all have to change sooner than later. They were going to have to break the ice somehow and they were going to start trusting each other. At least she was going to have to start trusting him if he was going to keep her safe and she wanted to live. He knew this would be no easy task, he didn't expect it to when he was informed of what the mission would be, but really, what mission that he had ever undergone had been easy?

He stopped outside the passenger's door of his car and unlocked it, and held it open for her to step in trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible for her personal interest, trying to make her as less uncomfortable as he could. However, when she remained standing where she was after a few moments, he turned his gaze towards her, and gave her the softest look he could muster.

"Go on." he finally uttered softly.

He didn't want to urge the girl but they couldn't simply waste any more time. Finally, she took a step forward and as if gaining courage, she made her way to the car, timidly but made her way towards it nonetheless. He took it as a very small step forward in the trust meter. Once seated, he closed the door gently for her and made his way to driver's seat. He could see from the corner of his eye that she remained uncomfortable at being in such proximity of each other but she tried to remain composed very much like she had inside the offices.

Staring straight ahead, he started the car and drove away.

And it was while driving that the distraction of his mind really began. Had he done wrong in accepting this mission? Could it possibly be too difficult, even for him, especially for him? If it was challenging for him, he couldn't even think of being in her shoes. Perhaps it was not too late to back down. He could easily turn back around now, go to both Landy and Cronin and let them know he wouldn't do this. He couldn't take on this mission. Sure he had been on tough missions before but this was different. This was much more demanding in so many different ways. Surely they would understand wouldn't they?

However, instead of turning around, he merely kept on his current path. Just as he was sure that no matter how strenuous the circumstances might get or how tempting it would seem to abandon said mission, he knew he would never do so. From the moment Cronin visited him on his home and explained to him what they wanted from him, from the moment he, Jason Bourne said yes, he would finish what he started. No matter how distressing the fact that he would have to care for the very young woman whose parents he had murdered years before would be. He knew the situation would be the same and much more for her. And yet, she had accepted it all the same.

He stole one last glance to her before turning his gaze back to the road and continue on his way.

* * *

Irina didn't know what to make of the situation, her and most importantly, _him._ The last time she had laid eyes on him was the time he had gone to meet her at her apartment and he had confessed the truth to her.

At the time, she had been scared when she saw him first, she didn't know who he was until he explained things to her and knowing he had been the one to murder her parents did nothing to take away the fright she had. She had been shocked as well, at knowing that they had been _murdered._ She felt anger too, how could someone take away another's life so cold-blooded and then go back years later and confess it to their daughter? The daughter who had grown to live without them? The daughter who had needed them growing up but would never have the opportunity to getting to know them because had decided to end her parents life.

However, she had to admit she felt relief and happiness at the realization that it had not been her mother as she had been made to know all those years. All her life she had felt appalled that her mother would do such a thing but it wasn't until that day that it all made sense. It had never been her, it had not been her father, it had been _him. _

_He _who now sat within a feet from him. _He _in who's car she was now in. _He _in who's house she would have to eat, sleep and live with. _He _with whom her life had been trusted upon. _Him _who's mission many years ago had been to end her parent's life and who's mission now was to keep their daughter alive. _S_he had no doubt he would keep her alive_. _He was good at keeping said missions, the_ best_ if what she had been told back at the CIA were true. Then again, he had to be right? He had succeeded in terminating her parent's life, so how difficult could keeping keeping her alive be?

She had thought him to be a cold-blooded killing machine, _which he is_, she reminded herself, but that day he had seemed truly sorry. Otherwise, why would anyone go looking for the girl whose parents he had murder years before? It just didn't work that way. Ever since that day, she had been left to wonder on why he had gone looking for her just to reveal the truth. _Why_? He didn't need to do so, he could have let her continue with her life, thinking her mother had done the act but no, he had told her the truth.

She wanted to turn to him, gaze deep into his eyes as if in doing so she would find the answer to her questions but she couldn't, she wouldn't. She was having trouble as is to just keep still in her seat. She didn't know what was worse then, the awkward silence between them at that moment, the uneasiness of the situation they both had been trust upon or the fact that she was seated so close to him.

It was then that she realized something that she hadn't thought of before. _He too_ had been trust unto this situation. She had never stopped to think how he would feel at having to care for her, having to have him in his home, living with him for who knew how long. She was told what the situation required for her, the only thoughts to occupy her head were those concerning her but she had never once thought that perhaps some of those same thoughts would be crossing his mind as well.

Now, she couldn't help but wonder; _how did he feel_? Was he angered? No, that couldn't be could it? Surely if he was, he wouldn't have accepted this task. Maybe it was out of guilt? She scoffed within herself at the thought. Then again, he had gone looking for her before. Maybe he was looking to turn his life around and he was looking for redemption? Well it would certainly not be easy.

She was looking straight ahead when out of the corner of her eyes she saw him turn to look at her. A brief glance, but it had been there nonetheless. It made her feel more unease than she already was but she tried not to show it much. She turned her gaze to her side window and fixed her eyes on everything else but him.

He would have to share his home with her. She would be a part of his life whether they liked it or not. She was going to live with _him, _live _his _life. She had known this all along but she had never truly grasped the idea of it until then. She was going to live with him and...was there someone else? No. There couldn't be, could there? She desperately tried thinking back on the day the CIA director, Landy, had told her what was to become of her. She had explained practically everything but the moment she had let her known that she was to live with him, her mind completely blocked out her words. She kept talking she knew, explaining, going over things but she had ignored her. Her words kept replaying over and over her head. _He's too look after you which means he's going to be constantly at your side. The only way to do so is...you'll have to live with him. _

That was all she had heard before blocking out everything else she had to say. And now, she was desperately clawing at her mind, hoping that some of what she had said after had been grasped even without her realization at the moment. Did he live alone? Would it only be him and her? Surely he didn't have family did he? It was a stupid thought but she couldn't imagine someone like him having a family. People in loving homes didn't just become assassins did they? Or perhaps, he had been brought up in a broken home, maybe he had had a trouble childhood and that's why he had turned out like this?

She pushed those thoughts aside to try to focus on her current question. Would it be just him and her? Why hadn't she paid attention to director, Landy? Here she was going to live with a man she knew nothing about except that he was an assassin for the CIA and he had murdered her parents for a task. And though he hadn't lived her life, she felt he knew her more than she did him. It was not a pleasant idea but it was perhaps true.

"We're here."

The words, soft as they had been spoken in the silence of the car managed to shake her out of her thoughts. They had arrived? She didn't know how long it had been and she certainly hadn't realized they had arrived. She turned to look at him as he remained sitting on his seat. He was looking intently at her now perhaps, waiting for her to say something. She returned the look or so she tried but couldn't be as steadily as his.

He took this as cue and he opened the door and stepped out. He made his way to the other side and opened the door for her. She stepped out stood awkwardly before him. He looked her over once and turned to look over his shoulder at the house behind him.

"This is home." he said impassively at her.

She turned to the house once more. Two story house, nothing impressive from the outside but not completely void of appeal. It was completely white except for the roof which looked to be of gray color. The place where it stood however was completely breathtaking, at least for her. It was situated within distance of a beautiful, peaceful lake behind it and trees, green life everywhere. She had always lived in the city life so this was different for her. It was pleasant to say the least even though the circumstances would not be.

She was in the middle of her reverie when she saw, well more like heard the door open. She turned her gaze towards it and was surprised to see a woman step out. She was young, well, older than her for sure but she looked to be about his age. She had shoulder length blonde hair, partly highlighted. She had a slender body although not as slim as hers. As she got closer she could see her brown eyes fixed at them both, a smile gracing her face. She couldn't help but wonder who this beautiful woman heading towards them was.

"Hi!" she called out, making her way to them.

"Hello." she responded softly.

"Hi." was all he replied back softly as well.

"You of course must be Irina.I'm Nicky Bourne. Jason's wife." she continued, shocking her with her revelation.

* * *

A/N: First of all, I'm very sorry for those of you who were looking forward to an update years ago! I'm very sorry for it. I couldn't bring myself to continue with it, first because of writer's block and afterwards because I lost interest in fanfiction but I'm finally back and I'll try updating sooner now.

As for this chapter, I thought a little into their minds would do some good to help realize just how the situation is affecting them mentally. Hope you guys are not too disappointed. Please R/R?


End file.
